


Dinotrux: Diplomatic Existance

by FandorkOfEverything



Series: A Difficult Time [1]
Category: Dinotrux (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Cancer, Character Death, Depression, Divorce, F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-04-08 07:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14100297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandorkOfEverything/pseuds/FandorkOfEverything
Summary: It was just a normal day, but that didn't last. It all began with Click-Clack reprimending his sisters. Little did he know that his life would change for good. Little did he know that Revvit would risk himself for him. Little did he know that his parents would be back again. Little did he know that he might die from this. Little did he know... Just how scared he actually was. R&R





	1. Chapter One: Just A Normal Day

**Author's Note:**

> Trying something a little new. This fanfiction deals with sensitive topics such as abuse, violence, death and divorce. If you are sensitive to these topics, please do not blame me. Have a nice day! :)

//Click-Clack’s P.O.V//  
“Ohmigod!! What the heck Kasey!! You just spilled all my bits!! I’m going to have to spend an hour cleaning them up!! What is the matter with you!! Go bother Click-Clack!! I’ve had enough of you today!!” I heard my younger twin sister, Anya scream at our younger sister, Kasey, who ran in crying.  
“Was that your twin?” Revvit asked and I nodded, focusing on my sister.

“Kas, what happened?” I asked, kindly as she latched herself on my leg.

“I accidently spilled her bits and she yelled at me that I can’t do anything right. Is that true?” She genuinely asked, and I shook my head.

“Absolutely not. I’ll talk with Anya, but Kasey. You are a beautiful young tool. Your smart, your kind and your very sweet. Don’t listen to anybody that tells you any different, okay?” I asked, so she understood, and she nodded. “Good. If you go find Kenya, maybe Revvit and I will play a game with you.” I suggested, and her eyes widened with happiness.

“KENYA!!!!” She screamed, zooming out of the cave.

“What’s with your twin lately? Its as if she wants to kill everybody.” Revvit commented as we went to find Anya.

“I don’t know, but I plan to find out.” I admitted, quickly pointing out my sister and walking over to her.

“Ugh, what do you want?” She grouched, and I scoffed.

“Excuse me?” I asked her, and she growled.

“Fine, what the hell do you want!?” She yelled, and I stepped forward so we were eye-to-eye.

“Alanna, what is the matter with you?” That wasn’t directed as a question, she was being totally rude and just plan mean.

“The question you should be asking, is what’s the matter with you.” She stated and started to walk away.

“Anya!” I called out, but she kept on walking. “I promise you that we are not done with this conversation!”

Revvit sighed and looked at me. “There can only be one.” He stated, and I rolled my eyes. Whenever Anya and I end a fight, he always has a wisecrack line to say.

“I found her!” I heard Kasey yell, as she was running ahead of Kenya. Unfortunately, she tripped and fell into Kasey, who proceeded to fall into Revvit. When they finally stopped, they all looked at eachother and laughed. It was kind of amusing.

“You ready?” Kenya asked, as she was underneath Kasey and Revvit.

“Sure!” I exclaimed but stopped for a moment. “Are you going to play underneath them… Or...?” I asked, and she giggled as she freed herself from the younger tools.

“Very funny. Now are we in it to win it?!” Kenya exclaimed, which caused us all to cheer, having fun with these guys it what we do. We were made to have fun! 

“On your left!” Revvit exclaimed as he passed the ‘ball’ to me. It wasn’t even a ball, it was a hard piece of ore. 

“Rarah!!” Kasey pounced on Revvit, tackling to the ground, followed by Revvit’s scream.

“Kas.” I stated, making my way over to them. “That is not how we play ball.” I told her and she just giggled. 

“But this is funner!!” She exclaimed, and I sighed.

“More fun.” I told her, and she nodded.

“It’s more fun!” She happily said, and I sighed. One day, I’m going to teach my baby sister proper English. 

“So, what now?” Kenya asked, and I gave her eye-contact. 

“Maybe Anya has calmed down a bit.” I told her, putting Kasey on my back.

“Alright, I haven’t seen Sara today anyways.” Revvit put in and I thought about that for a moment. Sara and Revvit are never apart. It’s always Sara and Revvit. Revvit and Sara. It’s never Sara and it’s never just Revvit.

“How come?” Kenya asked, and he rolled his eyes.

“She’s ignoring me ever since you told Ty about mom and dad.” He explained, and I sighed. It’s sad that they’re going through that. “And don’t you dare blame yourself, it’s not your fault.”

“Doesn’t mean that I can’t feel bad.” She mumbled, and I smiled.

“We’re really lucky that you’re a medic.” I stated, walking ahead. 

“In-training!” She yelled, and I laughed quietly.

“Hey Click-Clack.” Ace welcomed me.

“Hey Ace, how goes it?” I asked, and she shook her head.

“Anya and Sara are at war.” She explained, and I sighed.

“Oh boy. Where’s Waldo?” I asked, and she shrugged.

“I don’t know, I can’t ever find him.” Ace told me, and I groaned. 

“If I don’t come back, find me a wife, and tell her I love her.” I explained, and she chuckled.

“Will do, Romeo.” She joked, and I rolled my eyes, making my way towards my best friend’s sister and my own.

“Anya? Sara? What’s going on?” I asked, and they stopped fighting.

“It’s all Revvit’s fault! He drove their father away, that’s the trouble!” Anya exclaimed, and I glared at her. That’s not her place to say.

“Untrue! He would never! It’s not his fault, it’s our fathers!” Sara defended her twin. I stepped in-between them.

“Anya, go home.” I told her, strictly.

“But—” She tried to say, but I stopped her.

“Butts are for sitting. Go home. Now.” I told her and she grumpily obliged. 

“I tried to tell her that it wasn’t his fault, but I—” Sara tried to explain but I stopped her.

“My sister doesn’t know the difference between helping someone or hurting them. I wonder where she gets that.” I admitted, and her eyes widened.

“Your parents?” She guessed, and I nodded.

“When my grandparents died, my mom and dad didn’t make very good decisions. Anya and I were six, we didn’t know any better. When we met Ace, we realized that what they were doing was wrong. I’m not going to give you descriptive details, but they hurt us. I took most of the hit. Anya blames herself for me getting hurt. I told her it’s not true, but she refuses to believe me. She doesn’t trust herself or anyone else most of the time. That’s no excuse for being rude and disrespectful, but I just wanted you to know.” I told Sara our story and she seemed to understand. She looked sad, but she nodded and walked off. I hope that I fixed that situation. Or at least a part of it.

“What’d you say to her?” Revvit asked me, quickly.

“I just told her my story is all.” I explained, and he hugged me, which was a surprise because Revvit isn’t the most affectionate tool.

“She apologized for being so standoffish and she said that she wants to make it up to me. Thank you. I finally have my sister back.” He thanked me, and I smiled.

“Anything for my best friend.” I told him, and he grinned.

“Hey guys! Who’s up for a race?” Ty asked us and I cocked my head, confused. 

“But isn’t that for you trux?” I asked, and he shook his head.

“Not anymore, follow me.” He told us, which we did. He led us not far from the garage, it was a racing track, but reptool sized!

“How did you manage to do all this?” Revvit asked and Ty smiled.

“Easy, we just made sure that Kasey was with you.” He put simply and that was enough explanation for us.

“I am a distraction!” Kasey yelled, falling. I patted her head to show her that I still care.

“You guys wanna test it out?” Ty asked and everyone but me cheered that they did. “It’s all safe, don’t worry Click-Clack, I had Waldo check it.”

“There’s Waldo!” Ace exclaimed, and I chuckled.

“What?” Ty and Waldo asked, and I smiled.

“You had to be there.” I admitted, and they understood.

“Are we going to run this or what?” Kasey asked, and Kenya stepped aside.

“I’m good, but you guys have fun. I’m going to see if Anya actually went home.” She admitted, and I nodded.

“Good call, see you later.” I waved bye and she limped off.

“Ready…. Steady… Go!” Ty called off and we started running. It wasn’t just a running course, there was obstacles as well. There were jumps and slightly rough turns. Well, for a reptool.   
Halfway through the course, I started to slow down, but I didn’t know why. I don’t typically get tired easily. Unless I’m panicking. I stopped for a moment to catch my breath, I heard Revvit ask if I was okay, and everything went black.


	2. Chapter Two: From Now On

//Revvit’s P.O.V//

“Click-Clack!” I yelled, making my way over to him, Sara and Kasey following shortly and were followed quickly by Ty, Ace and Waldo.

“Is he okay?” Sara asked, and I gave her ‘the look’

“Does he look okay to you!?” I yelled, and Kasey nudged her brother.

“Why isn’t he moving?” She asked, innocently. I knew that I had to get help.

“Stay here.” I told them, starting to run.

“Where are you going?!” Waldo questioned.

“To get my mom!” I yelled back, making sure I was going at top speed, as fast as I could possibly go. Once I finally reached the ravine, I made the mistake of running down the slide, I rolled down, crashing into someone that I would rather not speak to.

“Ugh, it’s you. What have you and your trux friends gotten into now?” The reptool was called Whiplash. He isn’t the nicest tool. He rude, inconsiderate, sexist and just plain creepy. He’s hit on Ace and Sara too many times it just becomes scary. That’s why we have a warrant, he isn’t allowed ten feet of Sara or Ace. 

“I’d love to chat, but I can’t.” I told him sarcastically. I tried to get by, but he blocked me. “Pardon me.” I excused myself, but he blocked me again. I rolled my eyes. I don’t have time for this. “I asked once.”

“How about nonce? I never liked you, your not going anywhere.” He growled in my ear and I scoffed.

“Even if you do manage to hurt me, there are over forty reptools here, my mother and cousin included and ten of them who think of me as part of their family. This will not end well for you.” I warned him as we noticed a few reptools approaching either side of me. He growled and stormed off. “Bye Whiplash!” I teased and shook my head, I quickly thanked the other tools and quickly found my mother. She was teaching Kenya a lesson on being a medic. Mom usually hates it when I interrupt, but I had no choice.

“Mom!” I yelled, and she glared at me.

“Revvit! What have I told you about—” I never ever, ever interrupt my Mom when she’s talking, but this was an exception.

“I know I’m never supposed to interrupt and I’ll never do it as long as I live, but this is important! Click-Clack’s hurt!” I exclaimed, and her eyes widened.

“Kenya, get Anya and meet us there. Move!” Mom exclaimed as we began running towards the garage. “Tell me what happened!”

“Ty and Waldo had built us a racing track, you know, for reptools. Click-Clack, Ace, Sara, Kasey and I wanted to try it out, as we were racing, I noticed that Click-Clack got short of breath, I asked if he was okay and he passed out. That’s when I got you.” I explained, and she nodded.

“You did the right thing.” She told me, and we reached the garage. 

“Sara!” I yelled, rushing beside her, she was holding Kasey, who was still crying. 

“Rev! Mom! Will he be okay?” Sara asked as Mom looked over him.

“Get him to the garage, I’ll need your help, Waldo.” Mom ordered as Waldo nodded.

“Yes Ma’am.” He said, politely. Waldo is legally in charge of Ace, Click-Clack, Anya and Kasey, since their parents are either dead or absentee. “I’ll take him to the garage.” 

“You do that. Revvit, get my tools!” Mom ordered, and I did so. I raced to the garage, laying her tools by her. She nodded in a thank you and ushered us out.

“What’s going to happen?” Sara asked, laying down and I sighed, giving her eye contact.

“Try to make sense of what you see and wonder about what makes the universe exist. Be curious, and however difficult life may seem, there is always something you can do, and succeed at. It matters that you don’t just give up.” I told her, and she lifted her head.

“Who said that?” She asked, and I smirked.

“I just did.” I winked and her and she rolled her eyes.

“Speaking of which, I’m so sorry that I was so mean to you, I was just trying to cope.” She told me, and I put a clamp on her shoulder.

“Our parents are divorced now. It doesn’t matter what you did, what matters is what you do from now on.” I told her, and she started to sing, quietly. 

Sara: I saw the sun begin to dim. And felt that winter wind blows cold. A tool learns who is there for him. When the glitter fades and the walls won't hold, 'cause from then, rubble. One remains can only be what's true. If all was lost. Is more I gain. 'Cause it led me back. To you.

“Woah, what’s with the sour looks, guys?” Garby questioned, driving up. I sighed and explained what was happening.

“Will Clicky be okay?” He asked and I shook my head.

“I honestly don’t know. It’s all up to my mother.” I explained, and he looked down, one of the few moments that Garby is silent. “Where are the others?”

“I’ll go get them!” He exclaimed.

“You don’t have to, and your driving away.” I stated, and Ace chuckled.

“I hope my brother’s okay.” Kasey hasn’t taken her eyes off the garage since we came out here. I can see she’s struggling.

“Revvit. Come here please.” My mom called, and I skepiilly walked to the garage. 

“What is it?” I asked and she sighed.

“Click-Clack has experienced dizziness, fatigue, he has a fever and he is also weak. I’ll need a further diagnosis, but we could be looking at Leukemia.” She didn’t beat around the bush. I held my breath. Leukemia is a cancer of metal-forming tissues, including iron marrow. His grandparents had it, that’s how they died….

“Your sure?” I asked, and she sighed.

“It’s a very high possibility. You may want to prepare yourself for the worst of it. Be by your friend in his time of need, hmm?” She asked, and I nodded, laying beside him. I knew that Click-Clack had paranoia. But this? It’s completely different, he’s going to be so scared… He opened his eyes and looked at me.

“Rev?” He asked, and I leaned against him.

“It’s going to be okay.” I told him, and he smiled.

Revvit: Every night I lie in bed. The brightest colors fill my head. A million dreams are keeping me awake.   
Click-Clack: I think of what the world could be. A vision of the one I see. A million dreams is all its gonna take.   
Revvit: A million dreams for the world we're gonna make.

I sighed as I sat up and closed my eyes. I hoped that he would be okay. For all our sakes. My thoughts were interrupted my Anya’s calls to her brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs used were ‘From Now On’ and ‘A Million Dreams’ both from The Greatest Showman.


	3. Chapter Three: Diagnosis And Paranoia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not a medical professional, I had to look us most of this stuff, so please don’t hate me or yell at me how ‘machines can’t have mental illnesses’ and all that. Please and thank you ^_^

//Kenya’s P.O.V//

“Click-Clack!! Ohmigod! What happened? What’s wrong? Please tell me your okay!!” Anya asked, getting in Click-Clack’s face, Revvit eyed me.

“I tried to slow her down, but I’m not exactly the most portable.” I told him, thanks to my limp, I can’t walk or run very well.

“It’s okay, Kenya. It’s not your fault. Anya, how about we talk to my mom, over there?” Revvit directed it not as a question, guiding Anya outside. I already know what’s going on. Aunt Leila already filled me in before I walked in. 

“What’s going on?” Click-Clack asked, and I shook my head.

“I’m not the best tool to be telling you things, ever since the Sara-Revvit-Ty-And-I incident.” I explained, and he shook his head.

“It’s not your fault, you just wanted to help.” Click-Clack told me, and I sighed. 

“Sara is so mad at me. She won’t even talk to me.” I explained, and he looked down.

“I don’t know what it’s like for your parents to get divorced. But I do know what it’s like to have your world turn upside down. You guys are going to get through this.” He smiled as he told me this. Little did he know what’s about to happen.

“Click-Clack?” My Aunt came into the garage, someone that I barely recognized was with her. He was red and black with deep blue eyes. He looked very friendly and had a kinder vibe. “This is Divebomb, he’s a medic that studies Oncology. He’s here to see if I have made the correct diagnosis.”

“Oncology? Like, cancer? What do you mean, Miss Lillia?” Click-Clack asked, confused and a bit scared.  
“Don’t worry, kiddo. I just want to see if you have Leukemia or not.” Divebomb told Click-Clack, but he seemed worrisome. 

“But… Miss Lillia has always been my doctor.” He explained, shakily. My heart melted, he was terrified. 

“Don’t worry, he’s a very good friend of mine. We trained at the same medical academy under the same teacher. There’s no other Doctor that I trust more than him.” Aunt Lillia explained and Click-Clack reluctantly agreed. I could still tell that he was terrified. 

“So, this young tool is your student, hmm?” Divebomb asked, motioning to me as he was checking over Click-Clack.

“Yes, and I can see that she’s going to go far.” She told him, and I smiled.

“Is she your girlfriend?” Divebomb asked Click-Clack, who’s eyes widened, and I cleared my throat a bit, and walked away for a bit. Not out of the garage, but out of the way, at least.

“There’s no need to embarrass the kid.” Aunt Lillia teased her friend, who chuckled. Kid? I’m sixteen, thank you very much. “Excuse me, teenager.” She winked at me and I giggled softly. 

“Your diagnosis was correct, Lillia. He has Stage II Leukemia.” He allowed the three of us to take that in before turning to my Aunt. “He needs to take chemotherapy drugs, Asparaginase, Blinatumomab, Clofarabine, Daunorubicin, Doxorubicin, Methotrexate, Nelarabine, or Vincristine, Corticosteroids, Dexamethasone or Prednisone.” He told her, I recognized most of those drugs, mostly used in Leukemia than any other cancer.

“Mmm, he takes Risperidone, Quetiapine and Olanzapine for his Paranoia.” She told him, and he looked dazed for a moment.

“Unfortunately, he will have to go off those drugs, at least until he finishes his chemo.” He explained, and I whipped my head around. Not a good idea.

“Okay, look, I don’t care what level of the medical field you are. He cannot go off those drugs. It keeps him calm and doesn’t make him freak out! I understand that those drugs will keep him alive, but isn’t there another way that he can take his paranoia meds too?” I stood my ground and he shook his head.

“Look, I’m sorry, little ma’am. He must quit his paranoia drugs. There’s no other way.” I growled and motioned for Click-Clack to follow me. He shakily stood next to me.

“Okay, fine. But if he suffers a panic attack, I’m suing you. I’m suing your medical business. I’m suing the tool who makes my friend hurt! I’m suing everybody!” I exclaimed, storming out, Click-Clack right behind me.

“You’re good.” Click-Clack told me, and I smiled. 

“I know.” I smirked, and he laughed. I’m glad that I can get him to laugh. That he can let down his shield with me. He does that with Revvit too, but he really shows me the real hi with it’s just us one-on-one. 

“CLCIKY!!!” I heard Kasey’s screech, as she ran across the crater. 

“Hey sis, I’m okay. Alright? Look, Rev’s gonna tell you what’s up so you can understand. Okay?” He asked, and she nodded, skipping to find Revvit.

“She really is so sweet.” I commented, and he smiled.

“Yeah, I’m pretty lucky to have her as a sister, aren’t I?” He questioned, and I smiled.

“Mmmhmm.” I nodded, and he chuckled, deciding to turn back and go to the garage. 

“Hey, Click-Clack, Divebomb just wanted me to go over a few things with you.” Lillia told him once we walked in. He sighed and sat next to Anya. “He wanted to let you know that chemo can make you feel very tired, sick to your stomach, and cause your metal to rust. Some chemo drugs can have other side effects, but these problems typically go away after treatment ends. Side effects depend on which drug is used. These drugs often make you feel sick to your stomach and might cause chills, fever, itchiness, and headaches. Some cause low blood counts and heart and liver problems. Also, you cannot play sports, act in plays or do anymore builds.” All of us were shocked at the last one.

“What?!” He exclaimed, standing up quickly.

“Are you sure mom? Builds are our life, he doesn’t have to stop if he doesn’t want to.” Revvit defended his friend, but she shook her head.

“Rules are rules, I’m sorry, Click-Clack.” She looked outside. “Look, it’s getting late. I’ll check back with you tomorrow.” She left and Click-Clack sighed.

“No builds?” He asked, looking like he was going to have a mental breakdown.

“You don’t have to build to help, you know. You can do my etching part.” Revvit offered and I was surprised, he loves to the etching and normally doesn’t let anyone do it.

“That’s your job. Apparently, my job is to just do nothing. I can’t even be on my paranoia medicine.” He explained and Revvit went wide-eyed.

“You can’t survive without that! What is Divebomb thinking?!” Revvit exclaimed and he shrugged.

“Apparently he wants me to suffer.” He mumbled, running over to his ‘panic box.’

“Great. Now we’ll never get him out.” Anya mumbled, trying not to be mean.

“Hey guys, what’s going on?” Ty asked, Skya, Dozer, Ton-Ton and Garby following him.

“Ty, we need to talk.” Revvit told him, all seriousness. I hope the Trux can help us out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ideas are welcome!! R&R please :D


	4. Chapter Four: I Can Only Imagine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realized I never told you the ages of my OCS and reptools. Waldo, I see as a father-figure, but younger than thirty, so I’d say he’d be around twenty-seven. Whiplash is twenty-one, Anya is obviously the same age as Click-Clack, they’re seventeen. Kenya and Ace are sixteen, they’re four months apart and are one year older than Revvit and Sara, who are fifteen. And Kasey is eight years old. Click-Clack is the eldest of the teens, while Revvit is the youngest of the teens, since Sara was born before him.

//Kenya’s P.O.V//

It’s been two weeks since Click-Clack’s diagnosis, but it’s not going as I pictured. He’s taking his chemotherapy, yes. However, his paranoia isn’t helping. Doctor Divebomb put him off his medication for he anxiety, he’s had one panic attack. Revvit told me, even though Click-Clack told him not to tell anybody. Anya obviously knows, being his twin in all. My thought is why would he take them off? He needs those to not go insane. 

“Hey!” Revvit exclaimed, sitting next to me on one of the shelves. “What are you doing up here all by yourself?” He questioned, and I sighed.

“I’m worried about Click-Clack, if he’s had one panic attack thanks to going off his meds, he’s bound to have another one, right?” I asked, and he sighed.

“That is true. Mom filled me in on his condition when it came to his anxiety and cancer. Because of the type of cancer that he has and the medicine he takes for his anxiety, it cancels out for the healing medication to work. That doesn’t make it any easier for him though.” Revvit explained and I nodded in understanding, but not looking at him. 

“Hey.” He put his clamp under my chin, turning my head so I would look at him. “Click-Clack is strong. He’ll survive this. That, I promise.” He comforted me, and I hummed. “Come on. Show me that Kenya smile.” He joked, and I opened my mouth, but not smiling. “Close enough, let’s go.”

“How’s your mom doing?” I asked, and he sighed.

“Dad hasn’t come to visit, which is fine by her. She’s been happier ever since he left.” He admitted, and I caught his attitude.

“You have as well, hmm?” I asked, and he sighed.

“You know that he’s not the nicest, but you don’t know what he did to me. If Click-Clack’s parents, my Dad and your mom ever teamed up, we’d be in some real trouble.” He explained to me. I watched his body language. I know that Sara had received some mental and emotional abuse, but Revvit seemed to have signs of physical and verbal abuse.

“Did he ever hit you?” I stammered to ask that question. Revvit and I are very close, but I still question if I ask something right or wrong.

“Yes. And Mom knew that. That’s why other reptools blame me for my Dad leaving.” He admitted, and I nodded. I reason I became a medic was to help those in needs. Physically, and emotionally.

“You’re not alone.” I told him, and he smiled. He knew it. He has Click-Clack and Ace, who both suffered from child abuse, Click-Clack’s was more violent than Ace’s was, but that doesn’t matter. What matters is that their here. 

“I know. You know why?” He asked, and I shook my head. “Because I got tools like you that keep me going.” I chuckled lightly and nudged him.

“Come on. We’ve gotta get to the ravine to get those parts.” I told him, and he scoffed.

“I was the one who got you off your lazy butt!” He exclaimed, and I growled playfully.

“Well, I’m not lazy any more, am I?” I asked, and pounced on him, which caused both of us to fall into the hole that leads to the ravine. “That was accidental.” I chuckled as Revvit helped me up.

“Why, it’s the cripple and the freak. Isn’t it nice seeing y’all here. Not.” Whiplash ‘joked’. Hint my sarcasm. I groaned, motioning for Revvit and I to carry on, but Revvit didn’t get by without a glare. I heard Whiplash whistle. “Hey baby, lets get goin’ in a few years.” Revvit and I stopped dead in our tracks. What. Did. He. Just. Do?

“What did you say to her?!” Revvit growled, getting in his face. When someone messes with Revvit, he doesn’t care. On the other clamp, if someone messes with me, a war is about to start.

“What? She’s hot.” He commented as if it was obvious I rolled my eyes.

“She is sixteen years old and you are twenty-one. That’s five years in-between. Get your own girlfriend your own age and lay of my cousin and our friends.” He growled and walked towards me again.

“Can’t do that if you keep growlin’ at me to lay off. Oh, right. That’s your father in you.” He called down the ravine and Revvit stopped dead in his tracks. Again.

“Never compare me to my father ever again. If you do, you’ll be leaving this ravine without a clamp, do you understand?” He asked, dead-serious and he scoffed.

“Whatever. Do your own damn thing.” He grouched, walking away. 

“What a creep.” I commented and Revvit agreed. I can’t stand that tool. And if I don’t like someone and the feelings mutual with Revvit, then you know it’s serious. 

“Come on, let’s get those parts and get out of here.” Revvit exclaimed, jumping in front of me.

“Fine, fine.” I laughed it off, following my cousin. “Race you!” 

“Kenya!” He yelled, running after me. I didn’t make it far, I ended up falling into Aunt Lillia’s place, into a bowl of parts. Whoops. I had a bowl on my head. I heard yelling, I thought that it was Aunt Lillia, telling me to be more careful. I was way off. Uncle Charlie is back. “You okay? Oh.” Revvit gasped at the sight. Uncle Charlie and Aunt Lillia were fighting heavily. Uncle Charlie noticed us.

“Revvit.” He growled, walking over to us. Aunt Lillia tried to stop him. “Come here, son.”

“Charlie! He’s only a child!” Aunt Lillia pleaded, but she went unnoticed. 

“Revvit, look at me.” He ordered, Revvit looked at him with a glance that showed that he didn’t trust him. “You see that, Lillia. See how our own son looks at me. HE DOESN’T RESPECT ME! JUST LIKE YOU DON’T!” He screamed at her.

“It’s not respect if it isn’t trust.” He told his father, which cause him to look over.

“What was that, son? You don’t trust me?” He asked and Revvit didn’t look at him. Before I knew it, Uncle Charlie smacked him! “LISTEN TO ME, SON!” He screamed, causing Revvit to sink back in fear. I’ve only seen him like this a few times. Rolladons and when we were little.

“You’re not my father.” Revvit stood up to face him and he shook his head.

“Where’s you sister?” Uncle Charlie asked an Revvit scoffed.

“Like I’d tell you. We just came here to get some parts.” Revvit told him and he shook his head.

“FOR WHAT?! YOUR BUILDS?! YOUR STUPID BUILDS THAT NOBODY GIVES A FLYING SCRAPTER ABOUT?!” He screamed, but Revvit stood his ground.

“We’ve made many accomplishments. What have you made?” Revvit asked and he smirked.

“Disappointments such as yourself.” Uncle Charlie stated and Revvit looked down.

“Kenya, can you help me gather the parts?” Revvit asked and I nodded, quickly grabbing a bowl that was previously on my head and putting bits and things into it in a rush. Revvit helped me carry it out, but not before saying one more thing.

“I’m glad that I have a family who loves me. Besides Mom, Sara and Kenya, I really don’t see a family. I wish that you weren’t my father.” He told his father and I nodded in approval. Sometimes hurtful things are the right things to say to tools that have hurt you.

“Bye Aunt Lillia.” I whispered and quickly ran off with Revvit. I can’t believe that he’s back. It wasn’t inevitable, why would he be back? It’s been three months since they divorced and there’s no way that they’re back together. So why would he be here?

Late that night, I didn’t except this to happen, but it did.

//Revvit’s P.O.V//

“Your Dad’s back? B-B-B-But didn’t he leave?” Click-Clack questioned, and I sighed.

“I don’t know, but we need to be careful. So, Waldo and I decided that nobody is to go to the Ravine unless they’re with somebody else. Understood?” I asked, and he nodded, as did the others.

“Why would you father be back now? Of all times?” Ty asked, and I shook my head.

“I don’t really know. And I don’t really care. All I know is that I never want to see him ever again.” I told him, and Ty and the others understood. Abuse has the most powerful ways of convincing tools to stay away from the ravine. Suddenly, I heard a loud knock on the garage wall.

“Who would be here at this time of night?” Waldo questioned, as we both went to see who it was. “Quarrel? Nightlight?” Quarrel and Nightlight were nighttime police, they dealt with the worst of the worst. What were they doing here? They lowered their heads. Okay, now I’m scared.  
“Revvit? Is your sister and cousin here?” Nightlight asked, she was more of a nicer cop that Quarrel was, he liked to get down and dirty and take enemies down the tougher way.

“Uh, Sara! Kenya! Come here!” I called out and they were there in a second. 

“What’s happening?” Kenya asked.

“Is something going on?” Sara questioned, and Quarrel sighed, sadly. If he’s sad, then something is very, very wrong.

“Twins, Kenya. We have some very bad news.” Quarrel began, and my heart dropped. What’s going on?

“We had heard a bloody scream come from your mother’s home. When we got there, we were too late.” Nightlight told us, and I shook my head. This isn’t happening.

“Meaning?” Sara asked, and Quarrel put a clamp on her shoulder.

“I’m sorry, kids. Your mother is dead.” Quarrel finished, and I held my breath. No. No! This can’t be happening! I just saw her! “A Forensic Pathologist has confirmed that it was not accidental nor suicide. She had been murdered.” Murdered? That makes it worse. This isn’t possible. I closed my eyes, hoping that it would all go away. 

I heard Waldo politely thank them for telling us, with a slight voice-crack, something that I never hear from Waldo. I felt someone wrap their arms around me. I opened my eyes. It was Click-Clack. He had tears in his eyes. He was rubbing my back, telling me that we would get through this. There were two thoughts on my mind. How would we get through this and who killed my mom?


	5. Chapter Five: Never Enough

//Click-Clack’s P.O.V// 

Lillia was dead. My crush’s mother-figure was gone. My best friend’s Mom was no longer here. And she wasn’t coming back. She wasn’t a bad parent either. She was the only parent out of our group that was a good parent. Which is sad, but it’s the truth. But I can’t think about that right now, I need to think about three things; Revvit, Sara and Kenya. Waldo would say four, but I don’t really see it as a big deal. Yes, I’m sick, but I can be cured with plenty of treatment. My paranoia on the other clamp, is a different story. 

“R-Revvit?” I kindly called out his name, he was all alone in the garage, Kenya and Anya were out getting more bits, Sara was watching my sister, and Ace, Waldo and the other trux are on a scrap run. I wasn’t allowed to go since Waldo thinks that ever since I was diagnosed with leukemia and I was taken off my anxiety meds that I can’t do anything that’s worth doing, which I hate that he thinks that. I need to show him that I can do stuff, but now I need to focus on Revvit.

“Hey Clicky.” Revvit stated, non-optimistically, which isn’t typical of him. I sighed, sitting next to him, wrapping my tail around his back in comfort. “Nobody really knows what this is like. And don’t say that you do, because you don’t.” He laid down and a copied his actions, but I was slightly ahead of him because I wanted to hear what he had to say.

“No, I don’t. But I do know what it’s like to have your whole world turn upside down. We will find who killed your mother, Rev. That’s a promise. Even I have to hunt them down with my own clamps.” I told him, and he eyed me, suspiciously. 

“You don’t like going higher than Dozer at the Ore Station.” He commented, and I got up and sputtered repeatedly, in defense.

“That’s not true!” I mentally slapped myself because my voice was high, which means I’m lying. Revvit sat up and looked at me, with a slight smile and blinked. “Okay, so it’s true.” I mumbled, and Revvit rolled his eyes.

“Do you wanna get some ore?” Revvit asked and I sighed.

“Don’t you mean you go get the ore while I wait here?” I asked, sadly and Revvit looked confused.

“No, why? Oh… Waldo.” He sighed, and I nodded. This is getting ridiculous. It takes two minutes to get to the Ore Station and two minutes to come back. Not a big deal.

“He also doesn’t want me to be alone, have any fun or walk anywhere besides the garage unless I’m with either himself or The Trux.” I put in and Revvit rolled his eyes, he sees my point of view. At least someone does! 

“I’ll talk to Waldo, come on.” He told me, and I laughed, following him. 

“You know, we’re gonna get in so much trouble.” I commented, and he smiled.

“I know, but I also know the best hiding spot in The Crater that Waldo does not know about.” Revvit put in and I smiled. He knows me too well, and that’s a good thing!

“What if Scraptors attack?” I asked and Revvit smiled.

“I got Scraptor spray!” He exclaimed, and I eyed him.

“What about Waldo?” I asked, and he chuckled.

“Like I said, I got Scraptor spray!” He exclaimed, and I laughed, he sure knows how to keep my mind off things. Same with me as well.

When we finally made it to the Ore Station, Revvit was kind enough to give me a boost and I helped him once I got up there. We jumped on the lever and we ate some ore.

“See, this is no problem. I don’t know what Waldo is so worried about. We’re fine.” Revvit stated, throwing a piece of ore at me, teasingly and I smiled, he really gets me. In a best-friend kind of way. He’s always been there for me. Ever since we were kids and in the far future. No matter what. 

“So, how exactly are you doing?” I asked Revvit and he sighed.

“Everyone keeps asking that. She was alive three days ago. You need to understand that I talked to my Mom every single day, so it’s... Unusual. Sara’s taking it hard as well. Kenya too.” Revvit responded and I sighed. I don’t know what it’s like to lose a parent, but I do know what it’s like to have them leave.

“I’m here if you need me, you know that, right?” I asked, and he nodded.

“How does it feel without your anxiety medication?” Revvit asked and I rolled my eyes.

“Stupid. I understand that it cancels out my cancer medicine, but several panic attacks? It hurts more than you think it does.” I answered, looking down and Revvit sighed.

“I am sorry. You know how highly I think of you.” Revvit responded, having him look at me. “Maybe you can’t see all the amazing things that you’ve accomplished, but I do. I see them every day.”

“Do you really?” I asked, and he nodded, smiled.

“Indeed, you are amazing at what you do! That advice that you give Kasey, you should start giving yourself. Listen to what you have to say for others and take it for granted. Trust me, it’ll work.” Revvit advised and I smiled. He really is amazing! 

“You’ve really got my back, you know that?” I questioned and Revvit grinned, happily. 

Casually, I looked up. Oh-no. It’s almost sunset! Waldo and The Trux will be back soon! Specifically, Waldo!

“Scrap! We need to go!” I exclaimed, jumping down from the Ore Station in a hurry, Revvit following. 

“Wait! If Waldo spots you running, we’ll be in more trouble than we already are, get on my back!” Revvit exclaimed, I thought about it for a moment, but I quickly got on, not seeing any other way. “Hang on!” I put my clamps around his neck as he began to run. “Not so tight!” He exclaimed, and I loosened my grip.

“Sorry!” I whisper-exclaimed as he ran faster, skidding into the garage, causing me to fall over his neck a bit, not a big deal. I smiled, chuckling a bit. That was kind of fun! 

“Uh-oh.” Revvit stated, I spun my head around and clicked my tongue. We’re in trouble.

“Mmm-hmm. Uh-oh.” Waldo stated, walking over to us. He looked mad. “Where were you?” He directed the question at me. “Oh, never mind, I’ll deal with you later. Revvit!? Did you take him out there? Where were you?!” He asked and Revvit smiled, seemingly-innocent.

“Yes, we just went to the Ore Station. Four-minute walk there and back, no big deal.” I told him, and he scoffed. “Unless you count that last part, it was a thirty-second sprint.” I facepalmed. He didn’t need to know that.

“‘No big deal?’ You know very well that Click-Clack is not allowed to go anywhere without me or The Trux.” He told him and Revvit shook his head slightly.

“Isn’t that overstepping it a bit? He’s seventeen.” Revvit commented and Waldo glared.

“Yes, and your fifteen. The Trux and myself are the only legal adults, so that’s the rule until I say otherwise.” He commented, and I shook my head.

“You’re not my Dad.” I mumbled, scurrying over to Skya, sitting behind her.

“No, but I am your legal guardian and you will do as I say.” Waldo demanded, but not in a cruel or demeaning way. 

“That’s enough, Waldo.” Ace lowly growled at him, putting herself between Waldo, Skya and I. She defends me whenever anybody goes too far, even if that happens to include Waldo.

“Ace, stand aside.” He ordered, but she did not. She does what she wants, not what others tell her to do.

“Leave him alone, Waldo. If he wants to go to the Ore Station or the Ravine or whatever, shouldn’t he get a say in that?” Ace questioned, but Waldo didn’t back down.

“Not while he’s sick.” He shot back, and I rolled my eyes.

“I’m more than just the sick tool, you know that?!” I exclaimed, climbing up to Skya’s head.

“How’s it going?” Skya asked and I groaned, collapsing on her head.

“Trouble.” I commented, and she nodded, understanding.

“Click-Clack! Get down!” Waldo yelled, and I rolled my eyes, not moving from where I was. 

“He’s fine, focus on me.” Ace dared him, which caused Waldo to look at her in a daring way. This isn’t going to go well. For Waldo, at least.

“If you’re going to fight, can you do it outside? I finally got Kasey to bed.” Anya didn’t ask it as a question.

“We’re done anyway. I’m going back to the ravine.” Waldo decided, and Ace rolled her eyes.

“So, you can go to The Ravine and Click-Clack can’t?! yeah, that seems fair! Waldo! We’re not done with this conversation!” Ace yelled, causing Anya to shush her and Ace mouthed ‘sorry’ to her. 

“Well, that was unexpected. Even for Waldo.” Ty stated, and I sighed, rolling onto my back. Why’d this have to happen?

“Indeed, none of us like saying those things, but he needs to know that Click-Clack can do his own thing. The only way to get that through his thick-metaled head of his is to fight verbally with him.” Revvit explained, and I groaned, lowering my head onto Skya, harder than I intended.   
“Ow.”  
“Isn’t there a way to persuade him otherwise? Show him that Click-Clack is perfectly capable of taking care of himself?” Ty asked and Revvit shook his head.

“Unfortunately, not. I don’t have a build in mind that would be necessary enough to fill this task, or any task, for that matter.” Revvit commented and I rolled my eyes.

“So, I’m stuck here forever?” I asked and Revvit spinned his drill, thinking.

“Not necessarily, we still have a chance of convincing Waldo that you’re fine.” Revvit looked up where I was I sighed. This is gonna be a long shot.

“How?” I asked ad Revvit spinned his drill again.

“For this, I’ll need an assist. A twin assist.” Revvit smiled, walking over to the wall, where Sara was asleep.

//Revvit’s P.O.V//

“Sara? Sara? Sara? Sar— Crunchy ore.” I lured Sara out of her sleep with food, and she jolted awake.

“Huh? Crunchy ore? Where?” She asked, but I held her back.

“There is none. We need to talk.” I told her, walking to where Ty and I would usually sleep. Speaking of which… “Hey? You comin’ or what?” I asked Ty, who joined us shortly. 

“Thought you and Sara would want some privacy.” Ty told me, but I shook my head.

“Why’d you wake me up? Isn’t it the middle of the night?” Sara asked, and I sighed, slowly.

“The sun has just set, sis. You’ll get plenty of sleep later.” I told her, and she rolled her eyes.

“Fine. Who does this concern anyways?” She asked as I continued walking alongside Ty as she stopped for a moment.

“Click-Clack.” I stated, and she ran up to me.

“Clicky? Is he okay?” She asked, sitting down once we got to Ty’s cave.

“He will be. Once we find out why Waldo is being entirely different ever since Click-Clack’s diagnosis. Any ideas?” I asked, and she hummed, tapping her clamp, something she does when she’s deep in thought or comes up with a really good plan! 

“Have you tried asking him?” She asked, and I rolled my eyes.

“It’s Waldo, how do you think that’s going to go down?” I asked, and she chuckled softly.

“Yeah, good point.” She stated, and she went wide-eyed. Idea time again! “How about we show Waldo what Click-Clack can do instead of him telling him what he can’t do?” She asked, and I hummed, spinning my bits.

“Bits are spinning, smiles are happening. I’m hearing explanation in 3… 2… 1…” Ty commented as I began to speak.

“If this is going to happen, everyone would need to be present, so Waldo cannot say that he cannot go.” I stated, thinking aloud.

“I’m thinking that Violet and Kasey go with us and they can help Click-Clack and Anya and give Waldo the baby reptool look.” Sara put in and I nodded.

“That would increase our chances, especially if they say ‘please, please, please’ repeatedly on loop until he says yes, which he most likely will unless they stop.” I commented. 

“Which would help with Click-Clack’s anxiety—” I started, turning to look at Sara.

“And him feeling like he’s worthless—” Sara continued, copying my actions.

“And make him feel like he’s important again!” We both finished, looking directly at eachother.

“Boom!” Sara exclaimed, spinning around.

“Tail bump?” I asked Ty, as he lowered his tail. I looked at Sara and nodded and all three of us bumped tails.

“It’s the perfect plan! Let’s run it by the others! In the morning before Waldo comes back.” I stated, seeing that Sara had fallen asleep.

“Probably the best idea.” Ty commented, and I smiled.

“Goodnight, Ty.” I yawned, laying between my sister and best friend.

“Goodnight, Revvit.” He yawned and fell asleep.

I looked outside at the sky. I sighed and whispered to myself.

“Goodnight, Mom.” I feel into a restful sleep, wondering what tomorrow will bring.


	6. Chapter Six: Friends Will Fight Part One

//Click-Clack’s P.O.V//

“Clicky! Wake up!” I was shaken awake by my twin sister, Anya. I blinked my eyes a few times and sighed.

“What are the conditions that your aloud to wake me up again?” I asked, and she rolled her eyes.

“Danger of somebody, a death, injury or if something is on fire.” She recited, and I smiled.

“Correct. Are any of those things happening?” I asked, and she smiled awkwardly.

“No, none of those things are happening, but this is important!” She exclaimed, and I stood up, shaking myself awake.

“Fine. What is it? And I swear Anya, if this is about ore—” I started to say, but Revvit interrupted me, walking in.

“It’s not. This is about you regaining your freedom.” He exclaimed, and I cocked my head. What does he mean? How can I be free to do what I want again?

“How?” I questioned, and he smiled, motioning me to follow him. I sighed but did what he said. What do I have to lose? 

When we got outside, it was Waldo, Sara, Kasey, Violet, Kenya, Ace, Ty, Dozer, Ton-Ton, Skya, and Garby. They were all standing outside, smiling as Revvit, Anya and I walked down towards them. I was shocked? What was this about?

“It seems as The Trux are on your side for this. So, we’re going to go for a stroll for the day and see how you do. If you prove yourself, you can do as you please. If you either get hurt or kidnapped, what I say will go. Understood?” Waldo asked and I smiled, looking at Revvit and he chuckled.

“Fine.” He gave in and I spun in a circle.

“YYYYAAAAYYYY!!!!!” I exclaimed and the trux and tools laughed at my enthusiasm. 

“There’s the tool we love!!” Anya exclaimed, jumping in front on me and Kasey jumped on my back, climbing so her front clamps were slightly over my eyes.

“Kasey!” I laughed, walking towards the trux. “Have any of you seen Kasey? I can’t seem to find her.” I joked, causing Revvit to laugh almost endlessly, he ended up falling on his back with laughter, Kenya and Sara too. “I hope that she didn’t get lost in the ore station!” I exclaimed, Kasey laughing up a storm, I lowered her to the ground, so she would sit up, and not on my back.

“Hey.” Waldo called out, Revvit stopped laughing, looking over towards Waldo and the trux were. “You guys comin’ or what?” He asked, and I chuckled, walking towards him, Kasey and Revvit following as Kenya and Sara were already ahead of us. Kenya began to hum a tune.

Fifteen minutes in, Kenya had not stopped humming that said tune. I could tell that Sara was getting annoyed, but Kenya wasn’t picking up on it yet.

“How long do you think it will take for your sister to crack?” I asked Revvit and he shook his head.

“In three… Two… One…” He pointed at Sara, who whipped her head around to look directly at Kenya.

“SHUT UP!! JUST SHUT UP!! YOU ARE SO FREAKING ANNOYING!!! CAN’T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT?!?!?” She screamed, walking ahead of us. All the trux had stopped, looking at Kenya, who looked like she was about to cry. When Kenya cries, all the tools immediately get mad at that said-someone who made her cry. In this case, it’s Sara.   
Kenya’s eyes watered, and tears streamed down her face. Revvit and I immediately went by her side to comfort her, Ace and Anya following.

“No, no, no. don’t cry. Please don’t cry.” Anya comforted her, I saw her glare at Sara, who was just a little ways from us. She looked shocked, like what she did was unintentional. She’s probably shocked from what’s happened this week, and Kenya unfortunately had to take the heat from her. I patted Revvit on the shoulder, to let him know I was going to deal with the situation.

“Nice goin’.” Waldo told Sara, who was already looking down at herself in a smaller puddle. She allowed a few tears to flow, one of the few times that I’ve ever seen her cry.

“What’s gotten into you, Sara?” Ty asked her, not trying to be rude or demanding.

“Yeah, Sara-Dudette. That’s not like you. Why’d you yell at Kenya like that?” Ton-Ton joined in and I sat next to her.

“It hurts, doesn’t it?” I asked, and she nodded.

“I didn’t mean to take it out on her.” She confessed, and I nodded.

“Then why did you?!” Dozer yelled, and I turned around, glaring at him.

“Take it easy. Give us a minute.” I told him, and he grumbled, I hear Skya whisper something to him, but I wasn’t paying much attention. “Do you wanna tell me what’s going on in that head of yours?”

“What isn’t going on? Don’t you want to be comforting your crush over there?” She asked, and I sighed.

“I can talk to her later, I’m focusing on you. What’s the matter?” I asked, and she sighed.

“I used to believe in miracles. I used to believe in things that didn’t exist. My Father had taken that away from me. The only one who brought that back for me was my Mom. Now that she’s gone, I truly believe that it doesn’t exist. How else would she had died?” She questioned, and I sighed, having her look at me.

“Your Mom died at the clamps of a monster. That’s the only thing there is too it. Whoever killed her is a cold, heartless, creature. End of discussion. It has nothing to do with beliefs or whatnot. Luck had nothing to do with it either. You have nothing but bad memories from your Father. However, that’s not the same thing for you Mom. You have bright and colorful memories from her. Take that and think of a brighter light than what was already there.” I advised, and she looked intrigued. I smiled and gazed over at Kenya, who had calmed down a bit. “Maybe give Kenya some space until we get back to the garage. Then, I would suggest apologizing.” 

“I will! I promise! Thanks Clicky.” She exclaimed, slightly running over to Garby, jumping on him. I sighed. That kid has a lot to learn.

“That was very mature of you.” Waldo told me, and I sighed.

“I may be ‘only seventeen,’ but I have the brain maturity that most adults don’t.” I explained, and he sighed as we walked on. I know Waldo only wants what’s best for me, being my legal guardian, but is this really the best way to go from it? By force? Not mean and abusive force, but a protective force around me. It’s like he built an invisible-shield. That only he can see, and I cannot get away from.

“Please stop fighting!” I heard my youngest sister yell from the back.

“Huh?” I questioned, quietly, turning around. Sara and Kenya were head-to-head. They looked like they were about to kill eachother! 

“Both of you! Cut! It! out!” Revvit exclaimed, separating them. “We’re here to have a good friendship trip and we can’t do that when you two are bickering like children!” I widened my eyes, I’ve never heard Revvit stand up to Sara and Kenya. Separately, yes. Together? Never.

“Sorry.” Sara growled, but she looked sad.

“We won’t get in y’alls way, but we’re not gonna stop.” Kemay told him and he groaned, walking towards me. 

“I’m one ore trip away from poisoning their lunch.” He mumbled that was mostly towards me. I rolled my eyes. The only way that those two will make up is if one of them decides enough is enough and apologizes. That won’t happen for a while, since they’re both stubborn and have pride. I admire those things, but it can be inconvenient at times.

“Click-Clack? You comin’?” Skya asked and I ran up to her, jumping on her and climbing up to her head.

“I’m worried about them.” I confessed, and she agreed with me.

“I know, buddy. But don’t worry, it’ll work itself out. Just like your taking care of yourself… Right?” She asked suspiciously, and I sighed.

“I know, I know. But I’m fine. Obviously, I’m taking that stupid cancer medicine to survive, but the anxiety things driving me crazy. I don’t get why he took my medication that helps me to not go insane. I mean, I get it. what I don’t get is why he couldn’t prescribe something else.” I vented so only she could hear me. 

“I know. I’m upset about it too. But you know what I told you back in the endless dessert?” She asked, and I nodded.

“Take a deep breath…” I told a deep breath for emphasis. “And everything will be alright.” 

“Good. Remember that for your anxiety and everything will be okay. Think of your sisters and your friends. That always helps me.” Skya informed me and I smiled.

“That could help… Thanks Skya! I’ll do my best!” I exclaimed, and she nodded.

“Anytime.” She winked, and I laid down. Maybe things won’t be so bad after all. Then, I heard screaming. Again. 

“Ugh, not again!” I exclaimed, climbing down to investiage, even though I already had my theories. Yep. Sara and Kenya.

“Guys! Cut it out!” Kasey exclaimed, trying to separate them, with Revvit’s help. They were arguing about who’s fault it was for the screaming. I tried to separate them as well, but they wouldn’t allow me to do so. Finally, I let myself speak louder.

“STOP IT!” I yelled, that caused them to stop. I felt the ground crumble beneath us. The ground broke, Revvit, Sara, Kasey, Kenya and I fell beneath, us screaming in the process. 

“Ow.” I groaned, blowing a leaf off of my head.

“You guys okay?!” Ty yelled, and Sara rolled her eyes.

“Yeah! Stuck in a hole with no way out, everything’s just positively perfect!” She had heavy sarcasm in her voice and Revvit elbowed her.

“Don’t be rude.” He warned her. “We’re fine! But the walls too steep to climb! You guys might wanna back up before it breaks again!” He cautioned, and they did what he said.

“How are we going to get you guys out of there?!” Dozer asked, and I looked around.

“We can always find another tunnel while you guys go around to try to find a way out in case we don’t!” I brought up the idea and Revvit nodded.

“Yes! We’ll meet you guys outside!” He exclaimed, motioning for us to follow him, all of us turning on our high beams. 

“If you hadn’t had started the fight….” Sara mumbled to Kenya, who gasped.

“Me?! It was you who screamed at me!” She exclaimed, and they growled. I rolled my eyes. I hope that Revvit and I don’t end up killing them. Especially with Kasey around. This is going to be interesting.


	7. Chapter Seven: Friends Will Fight Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dad’s birthdays coming up. Wish I could celebrate with him in heaven:(
> 
> Chiselbra is a Chisel and Philippine Cobra put together.

//Revvit’s P.O.V// 

“Do you think they’ll ever stop arguing?” Click-Clack asked me. Kasey had climbed on his back some time ago, he was trying to ignore her, but I could tell it was getting to him.

“Kas, why don’t you give your brother a break, hmm?” I asked her, giving her a look and she nodded in understanding.

“Okie-Doke!” She exclaimed, skipping ahead of us.

“Don’t you dare go too far, Kasey!” Click-Clack exclaimed after her, so she stayed in eye-shot.

“I don’t know, but I think that we need to separate them, for the time being. You take Kenya and I’ll take Sara?” I questioned, but I didn’t make it sound like a question.

“Are you putting me alone with my crush on purpose?” He asked, and I smirked. I knew that he liked Kenya. And I knew that Kenya liked Click-Clack. Now if they only told eachother that’d be wonderful! 

“Now, why would I do that?” I smiled at him and he rolled his eyes, but we went to separate the girls anyways.

“Sara, come on. Let’s take a walk with Kasey.” I told her, but she didn’t seem to want to. “Now.” I told her, and she huffed, but she followed me anyways. Even if she’s older than me, she still seems to listen to me. Bonus! 

“Why’d you do that?” Sara asked me as soon as we walked away from Click-Clack and Kenya.

“We’re not reaching Click-Clack. We try to reach, but he can’t hear us. Skya may have helped a little bit. For now, we need Kenya’s help. He likes her, she likes him, but they’re both too stubborn to admit it. The good thing is that they’ll tell eachother anything. So maybe he’ll tell her what’s going on in his head.” I explained, and she nodded, but I could tell that she was curious about something. 

“But you’re his best friend! If he’ll tell anyone, wouldn’t that be you?” She asked, and I sighed, looking down.

“Our Mom died. He probably doesn’t want to trouble me, even though he wouldn’t. He feels comfortable with Kenya because, unfortunately, he knows how I can react with things, even if he meant no harm.” I explained, and she hummed. She knows hoe my feelings can be more than anybody. She’s my twin sister.

“Is Kasey with Click-Clack and Kenya?” Sara asked, and I looked around. No sign of the 8-year-old. Crap. 

“Click-Clack!! Kenya!! We need your help!” I yelled, and the duo joined us in moments.

“What’s wrong?” Kenya asked, calmly.

“What happened?!” Click-Clack asked, panicky. We eyed him for a moment, but I shook my head.

“Kasey’s not here.” Sara exclaimed, fearing Click-Clack’s reaction.

“What do you mean she’s not here?” Click-Clack and started walking towards where she (possibly) could have gone. 

“Kas?” Kenya called out, down a tunnel to the left. I heard a voice call from down that said tunnel

We ran down the tunnel and we found her, thank the lord. I gasped, seeing a bright light.

“Kasey, you found a way out!” Kenya exclaimed, looking at her. She was frozen in fear, it looks like. She whimpered as she pointed ahead of us. Oh no…

“Be careful! That’s a Chiselbra, its venom has neurotoxin which affects our limbs and can cause neurotoxicity and paralysis. The Chiselbra has the most venom of its kind!” I exclaimed, backing up a bit, in fear.

“So, what do we do? There’s no other way out!” Sara exclaimed, causing Kenya to sigh, roughly.

“You guys go. I’ll distract him.” She told us, and I looked at her in disbelief.

“No way! Sara, what if it bites you! You’re not staying here!” I exclaimed, and she looked at me.

“You always protect me when needed. Now, it’s my turn. Go.” She told me, and I sighed. 

“Fine. But I’m not gonna like it.” I mumbled, and she smiled.

“Wouldn’t expect you to. Now go!” She exclaimed, Click-Clack got Kasey on his back, and I made sure that I was in front of him. No way I was letting him get bitten.

Kenya made a hissing sound, flashing her high beams to try to get his attention. She kept doing that as we tried to slip away. The Chiselbra kept crawling closer to us, and I shuttered slightly, in fear. Kenya moved to try to get its attention, flashing her high beams once again.

“RUN!” She yelled, but before we could... 

The Chiselbra bit Sara.

“OW!!!!” She screamed falling down, but I caught her just in time! Oh My God! 

“SARA!!” Kasey screamed, and we moved back towards the cave, to set her down.

“Not good, not good, not good!!” Click-Clack freaked out, hiding in his shell. “What do we do?! What do we do?!”

“We stop panicking! We need to be calm, okay?” Kenya asked him, and he calmed down, slightly. She sighed and let her breath out calmly. “Luckily, Aunt Lillia taught me how to help a Chiselbra, or like their kind, type of bite. We need some leaves, that will stop the bleeding. And we need to tie the leaves together with something to relieve the pressure.” I released my bits and bolted them together to look like a circle, and it’ll tighten when you pull it together.

“Okay, here’s some leaves!” Kasey exclaimed, pulling some leaves that were probably hanging on the wall. 

“Okay, good.” Kenya placed the leaves on Sara’s front leg, tying it together with my invention, Sara winced in pain as it tightened. 

“Now what?” Click-Clack asked, worried.

“I can’t preform the procedure she needs without Divebomb. And she really needs to get back to the ravine if she’s going to make this through. But we really shouldn’t move her, but we don’t have any choice.” Kenya explained, and I sighed, looking through the caves opening.

“My concern is how we’re going to get past that Chiselbra” I commented, which resulted in a mutual agreement. 

“We’ll find a way. We have to go now if she needs help!” Click-Clack exclaimed, and I agreed, I motioned for Click-Clack to help me pick her up and we put her on my back.

“Let’s get out of here!” Kenya exclaimed, as she looked for a way that the Chiselbra wasn’t lying in. There was none. He was huge!

“WHOOHOO!!!!!” We heard a scream of happiness and delight that we recognized very well. Sara groaned and slightly opened her eyes.

“Ton—...Ton...? She whispered, quietly. The blue Ankylodump zoomed towards where we were at, causing some dust to come up as well. 

“Oh, Chiselbra-Dude! Quit messing with my tool dudes!” He exclaimed, rolling around the Chiselbra until it got dizzy and hit it with his tail, causing it to be thrown halfway across the forest. I smiled in happiness, he saved us!

“Have I mentioned how awesome you are?” Kenya asked, limp-running towards him. 

“Yeah, maybe once or twice.” He laughed, rolling towards us. “Are you dudes okay?”

“Sara’s not, we need you to ride to the ravine faster than you’ve ever driven before!” Click-Clack exclaimed, jumping into Ton-Ton’s bed. 

“You got it dudes!” He exclaimed, speeding towards the ravine, he actually made it record-time. Kenya took Sara into the ravine to take care of her. I knew that she wouldn’t want me to be crowding them. I’d just get in the way, so I stayed back. 

“What exactly happened to the Sara-Dudette?” Ton-Ton asked, and I told him the whole story. “I hope she’s okay.”

“So do I…” I told him, looking back as he drove towards the garage. She’s my twin sister. She’s my only sister. Sara and Kenya are the only family that I have left. If either one died…. I don’t know what I’d do. 

We finally got back to the garage and everyone else was there as well. Click-Clack, Kasey and I got down. Ton-Ton started telling everybody what happened to us. 

When he was done, Waldo walked up to us, a stern look on his face. 

“Click-Clack. You disrespected me yesterday. You left the garage. Had us all go outside the crater, against my wishes. Fell into a cave. Got trapped by a Chiselbra! And!!!” Click-Clack looked down in fear as Waldo reprimanded him. “You handled yourself perfectly.” He praised him and Click-Clack looked at him in shock. “You may go as you please. Click-Clack. Your parents may not have cared for you as you wished they did…” Click-Clack looked away at the thought. “But I am more than in charge of your well-being. I am your adoptive parent. When you need help, you just need to ask.” Waldo explained and left the cave. That was… Unexpected.

“Wow. You won Waldo over…. Cool!” Anya exclaimed, happily. 

About two hours later, Kenya came in, helping Sara in.

“Sara! Your alright!” I exclaimed, running towards her. Everyone else went on a parts run, I wanted to wait for Sara to come back, so it was just Kasey, Click-Clack and I here. 

“I’m fine, don’t worry, Rev.” She consoled, giving me a hug and laying down by Click-Clack.

“She’ll be just fine as long as she rests for a few days.” Kenya confirmed, looking at her. “Also, I’m sorry we got into a fight.”

“Me too. It never would’ve happened if I wasn’t so stubborn.” Sara agreed.

“Never would’ve happened if I wasn’t so closed-off.” Kenya argued.

“You two aren’t gonna fight on whose right now, are you?” I asked, and they chuckled.

“No.” They both said in usion.

“We’re both sorry to you three, most of all.” Kenya told us, and I was confused.

“What’d you guys apologizing to us for?” I asked, and they chuckled.

“You three had to hear us fighting all the time!” Sara exclaimed, I laughed, and Click-Clack chuckled in amusement.

“Yeah, that was pretty awful.” He agreed, and Kasey giggled, rolling on her back.

“Hey guys!” Ty drove in, with parts. He noticed that Sara was here. “Seems like Sara’s as healthy as a dragonflopter. Glad to see it.” He smiled, and I chuckled.

“She seems that way, but I’ll be keeping my eye on her.” I told him and Skya chuckled, driving in behind Dozer and Ton-Ton.

“Oh, I’m counting on it.” She told us. She swooped down a stole a piece of Click-Clack’s ore.

“Hey!” He exclaimed, smiling.

“Skya!” I gasped, helping Click-Clack ‘attack’ her and she laughed, along with Click-Clack and I. everyone else, even Dozer was laughing. This is what it’s all about…

All friends will fight, but at the end of the day, their friendship is the biggest reward you’ll find.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done! I recently painted a picture for the cover of this story, I’ll put it up when it’s finished glazing. Also, if y’all could review and tell me what you think, I’d love that. Also, if you wanna post ideas for this story, that’d be wonderful! ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys, what do you think? Have any ideas? R&R please :)


End file.
